In the cosmetics field, nanoemulsions of oil-in-water type are known for their conditioning properties, such as the disentangling and smoothing of hair, without loss of tonicity of the fibre.
However, they are fluid systems that are difficult to stabilize without degrading the level of the conditioning properties.
Moreover, it is known practice to use volatile solvents in rinse-out or leave-in haircare products. These volatile solvents generally make it possible to modify the sensory feel of a hair product by lightening its texture. They can also give it a fondant nature that facilitates its application to the hair.
However, volatile solvents, such as liquid fatty esters, hydrocarbon-based oils of isododecane or isohexadecane type, or silicone oils of cyclomethicone type, do not afford any particular thickening in a nanoemulsion.
There is thus a need for a cosmetic composition in nanoemulsion form that has a thickened consistency, i.e. which can be in gel form, while at the same time having satisfactory conditioning properties, in particular in terms of softness, sheen and lightness.